


Telling Dia

by ALargeBear



Category: Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: CYaRon!, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-07
Updated: 2017-03-07
Packaged: 2018-09-30 01:50:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10150493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ALargeBear/pseuds/ALargeBear
Summary: Ruby wanted to tell Dia about her relationship with Chika and You. It was more nerve-wracking than she expected, even with the two of them by her side.





	

"Um, Dia. Chika, You and I have something we want to tell you." Ruby said, closing the door to Dia's quiet room behind her.

Chika and You stood on both sides of her. Chika clutched at her arm, giving a light squeeze of reassurance as they took steady steps into the room. You stood at her other side, sweaty hand clutching at her own. Her own heartbeat thumped away in her ears, afraid of a showdown she knew would be inevitable.

"What is it, Ruby?" Dia asked, standing up from her seat at the table in the center of the room. Her smile was wide as she approached Ruby. Though as her eyes shifted between Chika and You, Ruby felt the intrusive feeling of judgment.

"Well, you see," Ruby mumbled, looking down at her feet. "We have something important to tell you."

"Do you?" Dia lowered her voice, Ruby shirked further and further into herself. "And I'm assuming whatever it is you have to tell me has something to do with Chika and You being so," she paused, taking in a deep breath, "affectionate, with you right now." She gestured to the two at Ruby's side. "Would either of you two care to explain why you're so close to my dear sister?"

The words were harsh. Ruby glanced between her two partners. You at least had a semblance of humility that she felt through the tightened and clumsy grip of her hand. All Chika did was continue to clutch onto Ruby's arm and smile. Acting as if there wasn't an overprotective and angry older sister staring her down.

"That's right, we do," Chika said, goofy smile still holding.

"Chika!" You looked over and glared.

"Oh, yeah." Chika cleared her throat. "Ruby has something important to say, and she wanted to be the one to tell you. You and I are here to support her."

"That's right," You said, with a little less force than Chika. "This is something that affects all of us, but Ruby wanted to be the one that told you specifically."

"Is that true, Ruby?" Dia crossed her arms. "You know you can tell me anything."

Ruby rarely found herself on the receiving end of Dia's more harsh and critical looks, even more so since everything with Aqours started. The overwhelming pressure coming from her sister was intimidating. She wanted nothing more than to turn around, walk right out and act as if nothing ever happened, but what would Chika and You think of her then. She wanted to be the one to break the news to Dia so she had to see this through. The assurance from the two girls at her side made at least made things more manageable

"It is true." Ruby could only continue to look down at her feet. "I have something very important I want to tell you, and it involves Chika and You."

There was a beat of silence, Dia only continued her judging stare.

"You can do it, Ruby." Chika and You both leaned in and whispered. Ruby's cheeks flushing red from the close contact intermixed with her overwhelming nerves.

"You know how much I talk about spending time with them when we do our sub-unit practices?" Ruby asked.

Dia nodded. "You do mention them a lot after practice, yes."

"Well, I really really like spending time with them," Ruby continued, finding it in herself to lift her head.

"I'm sure that you do." Dia took another step closer, pointing between Chika and You. "Chika and You are both lovely and energetic young girls I'm sure, and neither of them would dare do anything to you that I would disapprove of, right?"

Chika spoke up without missing a second, pressing herself tighter into Ruby's arm. "We would never think of doing anything bad to Ruby."

You swallowed, running her fingers through Ruby's. "W-We would never do anything to her that you wouldn't approve of. I promise."

"And it should stay that way," Dia said, her eyes narrowed.

"They're both fun and amazing." The color on Ruby's cheeks grew even darker as she found her voice. She felt almost defiant as she was now the sole target of Dia's sharp gaze. "And I like being around them a lot."

Dia still had her arms crossed. "You've already told me that, Ruby. Now, what exactly was it that you wanted to tell me, and why was it necessary for these two to be clinging to you like this."

Ruby closed her eyes, words of encouragement being whispered gently into her ears. She took a few deep breaths. Chika and You both told her to come out and say it to get it over with, maybe that really was the best option, Ruby thought. The increasing pressure of the moment wasn't making coming out and saying what she wanted any easier

"Dia," Ruby squeaked, pulling out as much courage as she could muster. "I like Chika and You, and they like me, too."

It was all out in the open, and Ruby could feel a weight lift from her shoulders, and her stomach unknot. Chika and You both smiled at her side. At least it was all out now, no more hiding it.

"Yes, I understand that," Dia said. "You've told me that countless times already. Is there a reason that you had to have them with you this time."

The grueling pressure came back just as it was ready to dispel. Ruby wanted to curl further and further into herself, most of her gathered up confidence used in one moment that she thought would convey everything. It was obvious she missed the mark, and Dia's continual staring only made it worse.

Chika spoke up first, noting Ruby's loss of confidence. "That's not what Ruby meant when she said 'like'."

"Yeah, Ruby meant something more serious," You added.

Ruby saw Dia's heated glances between the girls at her side. She struggled to find any remnant of her voice, her confidence shot, but Chika and You's readiness to speak up brought some relief.

"Then what did you mean, Ruby?" Dia uncrossed her arms, hands balled up at her side and voice low.

Ruby's mouth gaped, her words dying before she could vocalize them. She loved Chika and You and they loved her back. That was all she had to say. It was much harder to say than she thought it would, even though from the start she knew this wouldn't be all that easy.

"You know how Ruby can get with things like this. So give her a second to calm down." Chika cut in, shirking back as Dia directed her attention in her direction.

"I'm well aware that my sister can be a little shy at times, thank you." Dia's words were harsh, pointed directly at Chika.

"She didn't mean it like that," You said, now the recipient of Dia's wrath. "I-It's just that Ruby wanted to tell you on her own. So I think we should let her take her time."

"Fine," Dia spat, face softening as she looked at Ruby. "Everything is fine, Ruby. I don't want you to be scared, alright? Take your time and tell me when you're ready."

"Thank you." Ruby found her voice and forced a smile. She took a few moments to recompose herself. "When I said I like Chika and You, I meant it in a different way."

"You did?" Dia tilted her head. "Then how did you mean it?"

Ruby felt You rub gentle circles on the back of her hand, and Chika slide a gentle thumb up and down her arm. "I don't just like them. I love them."

"Oh."

There were a few seconds of silence. Ruby watched Dia's eyes wander and search around the room. She was sure from the start that Dia wouldn't take this very well, and the continued silence only helped to build the oppressive tension. Ruby couldn't look up at her sister, afraid of whatever would come next.

"Are you sure about this Ruby?" Dia asked. "This isn't some dumb joke that those two put you up to, is it?

Ruby shook her head no. "They would never do something like that, and I really do love both of them."

Dia sighed. "And you two," she pointed at each side of Ruby, "is everything she said true?"

"Yeah," Chika said, smiling despite the atmosphere. "I love Ruby and You a whole bunch."

You shifted, sweat beading on her forehead. "And I do love both of them, too."

"Is that so?" Dia tapped her chin, eyes much more focused and clear than before. "Ruby."

Ruby tensed at her name. "Yes."

"Are you certain that what you feel for them is love?" Dia asked, taking a step closer. "Because I'm sure you could be getting your feelings of friendship mixed up with love."

"They both make me happy, and I like both of them," Ruby answered with a nod. "I'm sure that I love them."

"And we both love Ruby, too." Chika and You said in sync.

Dia kept examining the trio, eyes wandering from Ruby and You's held hands, to Chika's arm wrapped around Ruby's. "I see."

Ruby tightened her grasp on You's hand and tugged Chika in closer as Dia silently contemplated. It was nerve wracking, but Dia hadn't outright rejected them. So she figured that was at least a good start.

"I want Ruby to be able to make her own decisions, and since she seems to like both of you," Dia stopped, letting the tension build, "then I guess I have no choice but to come to accept it." She quickly held up her hand, silencing any of the joy that the trio was ready to burst into. "But, I do have some conditions."

"Dia," Ruby whined.

"These are important, Ruby," Dia said. "If I'm going to give my approval for your relationship, then I need to make sure they understand some things, and that we lay some ground rules."

Chika and You nodded. "We'll do whatever it takes," they said.

"First," Dia started, leaning in, "neither of you will ever do anything that Ruby doesn't feel comfortable with. That includes going to fast with traditional couple stuff, like hugging and other things, but also making sure Ruby is comfortable with any ideas or plans that you have. That includes dressing her up in strange uniforms, You."

You scratched the back of her neck and turned away, a subtle blush spread out across her cheeks. "We would never think of making her uncomfortable. Anything we chose to do together will be something we all are happy with, especially Ruby."

"And I hope it stays that way," Dia remarked, setting her hands on her hips. "Second, I should be kept up to date on any changes or events in your relationship. That would include Ruby going to spend time with you two, and any dates that would be planned. You don't have to consult me, I just want to know what is happening with Ruby and where she is."

Chika chuckled. "Well, that won't be very hard."

"Why is that?"

"Because I'm pretty sure Ruby would tell you all about it anyway. She wouldn't want you to worry about her," Chika said.

"T-That's true. I would always tell you where I am." Ruby mumbled, finally looking up to her sister.

"That's good." Dia drew in a long breath, preparing herself to continue. "Finally, if I ever see Ruby upset, hurt, or sad because of something one of you two did. I will personally put an end to all this. All I want is for Ruby to be as happy as she can be, and if she's happiest with you two then I'm fine with it. But if that ever changes, you will never see my younger sister again. Do you two understand?" Dia pointed a finger between Chika and You.

"I understand loud and clear." You saluted, her back stiff with tension and over formality.

"We'll make sure that Ruby is always happy with us," Chika answered, smile still holding strong.

Dia's harsh glare softened for the first time, arms going slack against her side. "Then you have my approval."

Ruby unlatched herself from Chika and You, taking some steps forward and tugging Dia into a tight hug. "Thank you so much."

"As long as this is what will make you happiest." Dia returned the affection, running a hand through Ruby's hair.

"It will." Ruby's words were honest, she dearly loved Chika and You. Having her older sister's approval of their relationship only made things that much better.

The embrace held for a few more seconds before Dia unlatched and backed away. Ruby returning to the center of her girlfriends.

"Now I have some schoolwork I need to deal with so I'd like to be alone." Dia ushered the trio out of the room, sliding the door open.

"Thank You, Dia." All three said in unison.

"Just remember the rules I gave you," Dia added, sliding the door shut behind her.

Ruby's room was the next door over, and the three all filed in. Leaving Dia to whatever work she had.

"That was scary. I didn't think I would be able to do it," Ruby said, letting out a large sigh as plopped down onto her bed.

"You were super amazing. I knew you could tell her if you really tried." Chika sat down to one side of Ruby, scooting in close so their shoulders touched.

"You were so brave today, Ruby." You took her spot on the opposite side of Ruby, doing the same as Chika. "And do you know what kind of reward someone gets for being brave?"

"What's that?" Ruby questioned.

You and Chika shared a conspiratorial look. Both smirking as Ruby continued to look between them with wide eyes.

"I think we have a little idea," Chika muttered, still staring across at You.

Ruby was going to speak up but got taken by total surprise when You leaned in. She felt soft lips pressed up against her cheek for the first time. The new sensation only lasted a brief second before You pulled away. Ruby could feel the heat pouring from her cheeks. Chika wasted no time following up, Ruby enjoying the quick show of intimacy before the sensation pulled away.

The room went quiet, Ruby wanting to speak up and express her own gratitude. Without Chika and You by her side the entire time, she was sure that she would have never been able to find the courage to tell Dia. But as You and Chika leaned into her, both wrapping an arm around her waist she could only smile. Ruby only wanted to relish in her happiness as she snuggled further and further into the loving affection.


End file.
